


you are the sunshine of my life

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: made of love [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: “I don’t suppose the pancakes had anything to do with the snow? Perhaps a bribe so that I’d let you forget about your homework so you could go and play outside?”Ciri just smiles sheepishly up her before asking “Can we go outside and play in the snow please?”____Or: yennefer, ciri and jaskier have some fun in the snow
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: made of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	you are the sunshine of my life

**Author's Note:**

> it snowed a lot where i am and i wanted to write these idiots going out and having some fun in the snow!!
> 
> title from stevie wonder song of the same name

She’s awoken by a muffled conversation from the other side of the door and before she can wonder what is going on the door is being opened and she squints to see Jaskier opening the door and Ciri standing next to him holding a tray holding plates of, judging by the smell, freshly made pancakes.

“Good morning,” she murmurs, pushing herself up so she’s resting against the headboard “to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You’ve been working hard this week and thought you deserved a treat.” Jaskier says as he takes the tray from Ciri’s hands and settles in on Yens lap.

Ciri climbs in next to her and snuggles into her side and begins to tell Yen all about the dream she had last night whilst tucking into her own pancakes. Yen glances at Jaskier sitting on the bed across from them, gasping and laughing at all the right moments during the story, no doubt already having heard it in the kitchen beforehand. He’s got some syrup on his cheek already because he seems incapable of eating anything like a normal adult. She stops herself from reaching out and wiping it away.

Ciri finishes her story and then demands to know if either she or Jaskier had an interesting dream, and before she can reply, he is off describing his incredibly weird dream involving him performing at a concert but the band was just made up of sea creatures.

( _“We were underwater but, like we weren’t? I was the lead singer, obviously,and the octopus on the drums had a really good voice and- do you think I could teach a crab to play bass? Because she was really talented and I really don’t think it would be that hard.”)_

Once he’s finished, Ciri is leaping out of bed and insisting they get up too as “We need to go and get ready!”

“Ready for what exactly?” Yen asks.

“Your mum hasn’t seen it yet, Ciri. She was being too lazy,” Jaskier says before yelping as Yen pokes his stomach with his foot.

“The snow!” Ciri says excitedly as she pulls the curtain open to reveal the world outside, which overnight seems to have been transformed into a white wonderland. It’s not the most snow they’ve ever had, but there is a lot. Looking at the street below, it is a few inches deep and has even settled onto the road which is rare.

“I don’t suppose the pancakes had anything to do with the snow? Perhaps a bribe so that I’d let you forget about your homework so you could go and play outside?”

Ciri just smiles sheepishly up her before asking “Can we go outside and play in the snow please?”

“I suppose so,” Yen smiles as small arms wrap around her middle “Go and get dressed then. Layers please, I don’t want you to catch a cold.”

\---

“Come on,” Ciri tugs at the sleeve of her jumper, “We need to go before all the good snow goes!”

“I’m not the one holding us up,” Yen argues, gesturing with her coffee to the real reason they are not yet outside, as Jaskier runs down the stairs tying his scarf around his neck. He’d spent at least 20 minutes trying to decide which scarf and hat combination to wear.

“I preferred the first one,” she says drily and he sticks his tongue out at her as he picks up the bag and then they’re out of the house.

They walk to the local park and she sits herself down on a bench so that she can finish her coffee. Ciri is about to run off, having just spotted her friend Dara on the other side of the park, but Yen holds her back, pulling her hat down snugly over her ears before letting her go.

Jaskier stands next to her, shuffling on his feet, glancing between Yen and the children playing and it’s painfully obvious he wants to go and join them. He’s like an excitable puppy and she pushes at him gentlty, “Go on. You’re just as bad as Ciri, honestly.” He presses a quick kiss to her cheek, before he’s running over to join them.

She never had this. She never was the child running happy and carefree, instead spending her younger years trapped inside, the girl with the wonky fringe and crooked spine who no-one wanted to play with. That was until she went to live with Tissaia, and her spine was no longer crooked but she paid the price with scars, some from surgery and some not, and with a choice taken away from ger. After that, people weren’t playing anymore, they wanted something else from her. She’s spent her whole life fighting to get what she wants.

She’s distracted from her thoughts by a particularly loud laugh from Ciri who seems to have tackled Jaskier with Daras help down into the snow and shoved a handful of snow down the back of his coat, causing him to shriek in an octave that she wasn’t sure he could reach. He retaliates by wrapping his arms around them and dragging them down until they are both covered in snow too.

He looks up and catches Yennefer’s eye and his smile widens. He whispers something to Ciri and then gets up and begins making his way over to her. He looks good like this, she has to admit. Snowflakes clinging to his hair, messy and ruffled from his hat, which has disappeared during the ambush; his blue eyes bright and shining; and his cheeks rosy with the cold.

“Alright?” he asks, his breath billowing out forming a cloud as he sits down next to her on the bench.

She hums and takes a sip from her coffee, before raising her eyebrow and saying “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I’m not the one that just lost a snowball fight to twos 10 year olds.”

“I’d like to see you try and beat them! Ciri is absolutely is ruthless with deadly aim” he says, before smirking and adding “Wonder where she gets that from.”

Yennefer just slaps his arm and then holds out her mug to him. She hates drinking the dregs of her coffee and feeling the grounds in her mouth, but Jaskier will happily drink them and proclaims that they are the best bit, because he is a menace to society. He slurps them down quickly, before placing her cup in the bag and wrapping his arms around her and then suddenly she’s being lifted up.

She definitely does not let out an undignified squawk as he heaves her up over his shoulder.

“Idiot, what are you doing? Put me down right now!” she barks, smacking her hands against his back.

“No can do, I’m afraid dear. I’m under strict instructions from your daughter that you have to come and join the fun,” he answers, bending slightly to pick up the bag and then walking over towards Ciri.

She struggles for a while longer before accepting her fate, and then she is being gently placed down next to Ciri. He knows better than to drop her into the snow, as then she would not have been responsible for her actions.

“Come on Mum, we have to make snow angels! Look at how perfect the snow is!” Ciri says excitedly before throwing herself backwards into the snow and moving her arms and legs.

And when faced with her daughters pleading eyes and wide smile, she really has no choice but to fall backwards and join her. She closes her eyes and lets the childlike joy take over her as she begins to move her own arms.

Her mind wanders back to her life and how hard she fought to get to where she is now and the price she paid and decides, with Ciri’s laughter ringing in her ears, that it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos & comments greatly appreciated! come chat to me on tumblr @restmyheadatnightcontent i've made this a series now and there will probably be more fun family adventures with this disaster trio :)


End file.
